Team Fairy Tail
|kanji= |rōmaji= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild (Former) |status=Disbanded |leader= |members= * Natsu Dragneel * Gajeel Redfox * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Laxus Dreyar * Juvia Lockser (reserve) |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 292 |anime debut= Episode 172 |image gallery=yes }} Team Fairy Tail was an official team of the Fairy Tail Guild that participated in the X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-6 Creation Once Team Fairy Tail A and Team Fairy Tail B were disbanded, they then combined members from each team to create a team that consists of 5 members. This occurred because of the games officials' orders due to the odd number of teams participating, resulting from the disqualification of Team Raven Tail. Since they were created late in the games, they were given the score of the lowest ranking team of the two, Team Fairy Tail A, which had a score of 35, to start with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9-14 Day Four Tag Battle: Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney After combining their two Fairy Tail teams into one team, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the last battle of the Fourth Day, the organizers choose Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox to compete for Fairy Tail. *Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox battled Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 20 **Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox win the battle, earning Team Fairy Tail 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 20 Day Five Event Battle: Grand Magic Game Team Fairy Tail competes in the fifth event, "Grand Magic Game". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Games. *Erza Scarlet defeats Jenny Realight, earning Team Fairy Tail 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-7 *Gajeel Redfox defeats Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm, earning Team Fairy Tail 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 *Gray Fullbuster defeats Hibiki Lates, earning Team Fairy Tail 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 8 *Gray Fullbuster defeats Rufus Lore, earning Team Fairy Tail 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2-19 *Gajeel Redfox defeats Rogue Cheney, earning Team Fairy Tail 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 *Laxus Dreyar defeats Jura Neekis, earning Team Fairy Tail 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 21 *Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser defeat Lyon Vastia and Sherria Blendy, earning Team Fairy Tail 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 6 *Erza Scarlet defeats Minerva, earning Team Fairy Tail 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 10-12 *Sting Eucliffe surrenders, earning Team Fairy Tail 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 23-24 *The game ends, while Team Fairy Tail defeating 11 members from the other teams, thus gaining 19 points, with an overall score of 64 points. *Team Fairy Tail wins the X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 25 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail Members